THE REWAKEN 1
by master-walker
Summary: There's a dark force brewing all over Europe, and Isaac Lahey is stuck in the middle of it. He finds himself in the desert with no memory of how he got there. Through his short journey in the desert, he arrives upon something.
1. Chapter 1: TO PAY THE DEVIL

_**Disclaimer: I wished that I owned Teen Wolf cause If I did there would be more of a cohesive storyline and more Isaac and Kira. Sucks that I don't own Teen Wolf.**_

 _ **I wanna thank my editor**_ _ **t**_ _henostalgicdreamer_ _**for going over my work and talking to me.**_

 **CHAPTER 1: TO PAY THE DEVIL**

From across bar, he could see a tall muscular man with tattoos imprinted on both his broad arms and two young women by his side. Their smoking contributed to the foul odor that filled the bar. Music with suggestive lyrics blared from the speakers, and people danced provocatively on the tables and all over the floor.

Isaac Lahey glanced over at the man that he owed money to. He pushed down his black glasses down a little, surveying the scene and pondering on how he would approach the guy and tell him he didn't have his money. This guy was a gang leader and his crew not a happy bunch. If Isaac weren't blessed with werewolf powers, surely this would be a death wish. When the waitress approached their table with drinks, he got up from his seat and pushed up his black glasses, and made his way to the table of his enemy. He dug his hand into his leather jacket noting the change in the gang leader's glance as he drew closer. A big puff of smoke filled Isaac's face as his opponent leaned back in his chair.

"Rossco! Fancy seeing you here," Isaac smiled, trying to start a conversation. With a rush of confidence, he winked at the two ladies by the gang leader's side even though he knew they probably couldn't see it. He couldn't understand why women surrounded Rossco clinging to him like he was everything they wanted. Couldn't they see that he had an ugly personality and that the piercings and scars that covered his face didn't help his looks?

"Isaac Lahey! you son of a….I've been searching for you everywhere." Rossco stared him with a glare that looked dangerous. "Where is my money? I'm getting tired of asking you for it." Isaac had heard the rumors and knew exactly what Rossco was talking about. He wasn't ready for his life to be over, that was why he was at the bar facing Rossco down.

Isaac scratched the back of his head with a soft chuckle. "You see, I had your money with me on the way here… but a bunch of thugs ganged up on me on my way in and took all of it. It's all gone."

Rossco didn't say anything simply letting the smoke continue to blow out of his cigarette into Isaac's face. Isaac felt annoyed especially when the girls at Rossco's side gave him a catty look, but he was also determined not to let it show.

"I forgot how funny you were, Isaac. Good one, man. It's nice talking to you, but I want my money now." At some signal, the rest of the people in the bar came crowding around.

Despite the growing audience, Isaac was determined to appear confident. "I'm not joking, man. Thugs stole your money. You should be out there searching for them."

The whole bar was silent except for the ticking of the clock hanging high on the wall above Rossco. Rossco cracked his knuckles and took a step towards Isaac. "You see, man," he began. "Thugs didn't borrow money from me, and they surely don't owe me any money. I'm starting to think you never had my money in the first place, and that's bad. That means you never had my money in my first place and that you lied about why you don't have it. That's unacceptable!" Rossco pointed his finger at Isaac as he finished.

Isaac put his hands up in defense, backing away from Rossco and the rest of the guys that were coming dangerously close to him. "Hey.. Hey.. I don't want any trouble. I even decided to come here to tell you face to face why I didn't have your money cause I didn't want you coming after me in the middle of Italy." Isaac took off his glasses.

He didn't want a fight to erupt in the bar, but from the looks of it, a fight was coming. He ducked Rossco's fist and rolled to the other side of the room hiding under one of the tables. He breathed slowly, trying to find a way to the door of this dangerous place.

The silence was broken as the air was filled with cursing in Italian, and Isaac only understood a few like ' _Figlio di puttana!', 'Cazzo'._ When he rolled out from under the table, more guys came after him, but he knocked them out with swift blows in the face. He jerked the arm of the guy who attacked him and knocked him out with a double tap on the head. He banged two guys head on the table where a lovely couple was unfortunate enough to be eating dinner. He was now in the presence of five guys that look drunk out of their minds. The first guy who had a tall Mohawk seemed saner than the rest, but came after him with a drunken punch. Isaac was not fazed but simply twisted his arm and flipped him onto the ground. The guy's four friends attacked Isaac one by one, but he took them all to the ground with a simple punch to the chest. When he finally made it to the front door, gunshots rang out and screams bellowed. He turned around to see Rossco pointing a gun at him. People were ducked under chairs and tables hoping to not get hit. Isaac blocked each shot that came towards him. At once, he broke out in a smile, and his eyes gleamed yellow. Rossco who was running out of bullets was fuming, and nothing could compare to his surprise as he saw Isaac's eyes change color and him vanish before his eyes.

Isaac was laughing uncontrollably as he left the bar. The look on Rossco's face was priceless. Hunched over in the corner of a local cafe, Isaac looked up to the bright sky above him taking in the sunlight that was beaming on his face and turned to walk to the direction of his motorcycle. Upon walking, he felt the back of his neck prickle, he shrugged it off and continued walking. When he made it to his motorcycle, he felt a sharp pain coursed through his body, and his vision slowly deteriorated.


	2. Chapter 2: THE ROOM

**_I do not own Teen Wolf and the characters in the series but I do own the storyline for this fanfiction._ **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Room**

 _The darkness arrived without any notice, it barrels through the streets of Europe hiding its existence from mere humans. Everywhere the darkness touch, destruction laid upon it, creating unimaginable creatures in its wake, and whispering in the hearts of man._

* * *

Isaac was awakened by a large bucket of water being dumped on him from the ceiling, he jerked in the seat that he was tied in by metal chains. His whole senses were all over the place and he couldn't exactly pinpoint where he was, the room he was tied in looked like an interrogation room with its grayish dark walls. He shivered in his seat, squinting at the bright lights that kept on flashing in his eyes.

"Where am I?"He looked down at his chained up his hands" Is anybody here?!..C'mon answer me…Is anybody here?!"He struggled against his restraints. He tried calling upon his wolf powers but nothing came, he was confused and now scared. He hates tight spaces that remind him of his abusive father. Feeling like all the air was gonna be sucked away from him, his mind went haywire and started gasping for air that was already there. He felt like ripping the heads of who ever decided to lock him in here.

Isaac ears perked at the faint whooshing noise and tried shifting his focus to it but were blocked by a terrifying scream that made his insides crunch"Ahhhh!"He groaned wanting to cover his ears so badly."Stop it!"He yelled. The screaming stopped but the whooshing noise started again, and a deep bellowing voice followed"Welcome Isaac"It said through somewhere but Isaac felt too exhausted to figure out where. "H-How do you know my name?"Isaac asked.

"I know a lot about you...and what you are,"The voice from somewhere said."A werewolf right under our noses in Italy. Who would've thought?!...you know it was hard tracking you down. You're a very agile creature."The voice chuckled dramatically.

Isaac looked up at the ceiling, his head was in pain and he could feel his ears ringing"Who are you? Are you working alone? Why aren't my powers working?"He asked, calling on his wolf powers again but nothing budge, fearing the worse.

"I am called the Thinker. The reason why your powers aren't working is that your surround by Wolfsbane being pumped through the vent behind you. There are millions of people like myself all around the world who hunt mythical creatures like yourself but not for reasons you may think. We band together with these mythical creatures to stop very dark forces from entering our world" That explained the noise that Isaac kept on hearing, he turned his head slightly behind and saw white fumes coming out the vent. His breathing hitched as the white fumes entered his nostrils, he turned back around and the lights in the room dimmed.

"Why abduct me then?!. That's messed up guys, you just don't kidnap someone and tell them you wanna recruit them for some big battle to fight."Isaac chattered the last sentence. His leather jacket squeaked when he looked down at his damp pants that clung to his legs in a confining manner.

"Sorry for the drastic action but we had to take the perfect opportunity to get your attention. You forget we have been watching you ever since you arrived in Italy with that friend of yours…..Jackson is it. I know he left you hanging when Rossco was looking for you, and he took the rest of your money without your knowledge. What a terrible friend?!. I can see why you like being alone. Anyways, you left us no choice when you started a bar fight with a ruthless criminal."Isaac showed no emotion at what the person was saying. He didn't want a reminder of someone who screwed him over, the memory of it was still fresh in his mind and he tried his best to get rid of it but the hunger for revenge took control and he knew if he ever saw Jackson again that he was gonna kill him. Feeling a little creeped out that this person has knowledge of all the situations he was in and got in, and was aching to know the person behind the voice. He'd kill for some answers and to see the light again.

* * *

Over the years since leaving Beacon Hills, he'd began to think of himself as a Lone Wolf after being a lonely human all his life. Growing up with an abusive father and no one to talk to, afraid of what would happen if they found out the circumstances he was living in. He allowed that fear to overtake his body and mind since fear was all he knew and saw. Until that fateful moment when all that fear was gone and he felt like a whole new person ready to explore the world.

"I-I wanna see your face. I'm getting uncomfortable with just talking to a voice."Isaac finally said. He wanted to see a sign of life or something to tell him he wasn't going crazy. From the sound of the voice, he couldn't tell if it was a male or female, the voice had an accent that Isaac wasn't familiar with and the raspy tone that smokers have.

A few seconds or something, curtains that Isaac didn't know were there pulled up and stainless clear windows were revealed, outside of the windows was a dark skin middle age man dressed in what resembles military wear, and people working behind controls" How do you feel now?"The dark skin man asked through a small microphone.

"A bit better without the fact of me being chained up and drenched in water. I'm just dandy! thank you for asking by the way."Sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"You'll be let go once we explain the dangers that are quickly arriving in Europe, and then you'll be given a choice to join us or not."The man said simply, walking closer to the window with the microphone a few inches away from him.

"What if I decided already that I don't want to join you guys?"Isaac asked, already made up his mind. He didn't trust these people one bit and wanted to be let out of this place already. He wonders what time it was, was it night or day out, and where was he exactly. All of this burned his thoughts beyond belief than the so called dark forces that were arriving in Europe.


End file.
